Digimon Xros Wars: Toki wo Kakeru SHOJO Hunter-tachi!
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: The hunter boys have been turned into girls! What will they do? Read as they continue their Digimon Hunting Adventure and learn to respect females, because even we girls can do things boys can do, and even more.
1. Episode 1: No Way!

**Hi minna Matsuri Kazehana here. This is my first attempt at a multi chap that does not have any romance in it whatsoever. I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING! Beware of very sucky humor, because as it's said, these Hunter boys will be turned into females.**

**I apologize for any spelling errors I may have missed.**

**DISCLAIMER! Toei Animation owns the series **_**Digimon Xros Wars: The Hunter Boys that Leapt Through Time. **_**I own this plot, and what they look like as females, as I am the person who drew them like this.**

**Now, please enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter one: No way! Can it be? The Hunter Boys Are Turned into Girls!**

_My name is Akashi Tagiru. Our adventures take place in the DigiQuartz. It's a place not too far from the human world, where monsters called Digimon reside. Along with my friends in Xros Heart, Kudou Taiki-san and Amano Yuu, we Hunt Digimon in this area. Now, join us in our Digimon Hunt!_

"Go, Arrestardramon!"

"Yeah!"

Akashi Tagiru ran off trying to tail a Wild Digimon in hopes of capturing it, his flying dragon Digimon in the air going after it.

"I won't let it happen. Chase it, Astamon."

"Yes."

A masked Digimon with wings came into the sky out of nowhere and chased after this mysterious Digimon.

Tagiru skidded to a halt as he heard a familar voice. A silver haired boy came out of the shadows, alongside a blue haired boy with an orange hat, and a blonde female practically covered in pink. Steam started rising from Tagiru's face as he stared into the green eyes of the silver haired boy hunter.

"Why you- Ryouma!"

"Tagiru! Calm down!" Amano Yuu said, his Digimon Damemon nodding.

"That's right! He's just trying to get under your skin! If you let him, it's bad! Dame dame!"

"Never mind that! We have to go after that Digimon!" Kudou Taiki, Tagiru and Yuu's senior of one year said, his partner and King of the Digital World, Shoutmon nodding in agreement.

"That's right! Arrestardramon! Attack!" Tagiru yelled, getting closer to the battle.

"Spin Caliber!" Arrestardramon yelled, whipping his tail towards the Wild Digimon.

With ease the Digimon dodged the atack, flying with grace.

The boys from Xros Heart slid to a halt as they came to the battle area.

"Damn, it's Onnamon. I should have thought..." Shoutmon cursed.

"Onnamon?" The boys were confused.

"Onnamon was a very nice Digimon at first. Like Balliastamon she didn't remember anything, but that was because she was a newborn. She was very lady-like, and reminded me a lot of Akari and Nene...so I named her Onnamon.

However, time passed and she matured quickly, hating almost every male Digimon that tried to make a pass at her or ingnored her. She learned quickly that women are usually slaves for men or toys for them to play with, and when they lose their beauty or aren't pretty, men will just throw them away like they're useless beings. She swore that one day, she would leave the castle and get her revenge by placing a curse on the boys in this area, the DigiQuartz." Shoutmon said.

Tagiru paled. Yuu turned blue. Taiki...was just Taiki...he didn't do anything, until he remembered he was a boy.

"W-what?! But we didn't do anything wrong! We're still junior high students!" Taiki reasoned.

"Yes, that's true, you are still young. However, Onnamon believes that you guys will turn out to be like _them,_ and she doesn't want that." Shoutmon countered.

"What should we do...? There has to be some way we can get Onnamon out of that mentality..." Yuu said, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"There's only one thing we CAN do. We Hunt it!" Tagiru yelled.

"Wow..that's the first time I've heard you say someyhing intelligent, Tagiru." Yuu sounded shocked.

"Oh shut the FUCK UP YUU!" Tagiru yelled, grabbing the blonde's shirt.

"Hellfire!" Astamon said, shooting at Onnamon.

"She _does _have grace, it seems. The beauty of Angewoman, the flying grace of Kazemon...this Onnamon _is _an interesting one..." Ryouma said, a a smug grin appearing on his face.

"Ryouma! That's _mine!_" Tagiru yelled, dropping Yuu and sending death glares to the green eyed Hunter.

"Stop it Tagiru! We need all the help we can get to Hunt this one. We don't know what this Digimon can do, and we could be in danger." Taiki said.

"Yes, that's true. I haven't seen all her ability, and I worry that this curse she talks about could be fatal." Shoutmon said, looking to Taiki. "Digivolve me Taiki!"

"Okay! Shoutmon Chou-Shinka!"

"Shoutmon Chou-Shinka!" The red King turned into a gold shining being. "OmegaShoutmon!"

"Yuu!" Damemon looked up to his partner. After the blonde mentally flipped Tagiru off, he nodded in aggreement towards his Digimon.

"Damemon Chou-Shinka!"

Damemon digitized into a very familiar form. "Chou-Shinka! Tsuwarmon!"

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

"Mantis Dance!"

"Spin Calliber!"

Xros Heart attacked Onnamon, and she finally spoke.

"You boys don't understand! We women are just thrown aside and worked like slaves! We have practically no rights! In this DigiQuartz, I have only seen one girl. Her!" She pointed to Airu, the blonde female.

"Oh! Kawaii! Onnamon is sooo Kawaii! She doesn't have the cute factor like you, Opposumon, but she has a woman's grace! Let's Hunt it!" Airu said, her Digimon Opposumon flying on a few balloons.

"Do whatever you want. I'm not getting into this." Ren, the blue haired boy said.

"This Digimon needs to be stopped! In order for us to do that, we must Hunt it! If we don't, bad things may happen to you Hunter boys." OmegaShoutmon warned, but the warning was long unheard.

"Onnamon is mine!" Tagiru yelled.

"We first saw Onnamon, meaning that we can Hunt it, not you." Ryouma replied.

"I want Onnamon! It's so Kawaii!" Airu yelled at the boys.

Onnamon was long out of the picture, and her plan was perfect.

She gave a very evil sounding laugh. "Ohhohohoho! This is perfect! This is a call to all the females up high. Please give me the strength to perform this spell!"

OmegaShoutmon heard this. "Taiki! She's chanting something!"

"Ever since Adam and Eve were born, there was a heiarchy, social status between man and woman..."

"This is bad! Everyone attack Onnamon now!" Taiki yelled.

"What?! What's going in, Taiki-san?" Yuu asked.

"She's chanting something!"

"Mankind was always against women, like we have no existence..."

"Tagiru! Stop fighting with Ryouma! We have to Hunt Onnamon before she finishes this chant!" Yuu walked over to where Tagiru and Ryouma were, trying to make peace between the two.

"Now the time has come where women will rise to the top! We will show Man that Women are stong like them! We can do things _they_ can do!"

"Say what?! Something bad may happen to us if we don't attack Onnamon now?" Tagiru questioned once again. Yuu rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Yes! What I can hear from her chant is stuff like Man will pay for treating Woman like shit, basically."

Tagiru was taken aback. "Wow...Amano Yuu swears! Oh look! It's the shock of the century!"

An anger mark appeared on the blondes face. "Oh fuck off Tagiru! We have to fight Onnamon!"

Tagiru put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hai hai, whatever you say, Yuu-_sama_."

"Opposumon! Don't let these boys get the fun! Hunt Onnamon, 'k?" Airu asked Opposumon, her cute antics sending Opposumon strength.

"You got it Airu!"

"Please give me the strength to curse these boys, so they will learn to treat women correctly when they are older! Please give me a chance to have my revenge on Man!" Onnamon started to become white like a light.

"Ima! Attack Onnamon now!" Taiki yelled, the other Hunters nodding in a somewhat agreement.

"OmegaShoutmon!"

"Arrestardramon!"

"Tsuwarmon!"

"Astamon."

"Opposumon!"

"ATTACK!" The Hunters yelled.

"Hard Rock Damashi!"

"Prism Gallet!"

"Mantis Dance!"

"Maverick."

"Mad Balloon Bomb!"

All the Digimon attcked, when Onnamon unleashed the bright light.

"Curse of Man!"

A bright light covered the whole area, and a big gust of wind sent every single Hunter and their Digimon back.

They heard Onnamon's words for the last time. "I have cursed you all, Hunter boys. There is no way you can break the curse, until you learn your lesson tht I am teaching you. We may never see ech other again, and that is fine. But remember this. Respect a woman. They are just like you, and they are more powerful than you think."

**-Digimon Xros Wars: Hunter-Tachi-**

"Ow...my head..." the boys groaned.

Airu looked at them, stared for about ten seconds, and got a severe nosebleed. "Opposumon...can you give our _boys _a DigiMirror for them to look at their..._new _appearance?"

In a flash, Opposumon was back with five mirrors.

"Dracomon, Psychemon, Damemon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon. Take these...your partners need to see what they look like in their _new appearance."_

The five Digimon did as they were told and propped the mirrors in front of the Hunters so then they could look at themselves in their so-called new appearance.

The boys looked up. Shock. Horror. What was going on. The answer was simple.

Taiki, Yuu, Tagiru, Ryouma, and Ren were turned into girls. Yes, their opposite gender was now them.

"You said something fatal was going to happen, yes Shoutmon? Well, I think this is fatal..." Taiki trailed. Then he jumped.

"My voice! It didn't change!"

"WAAAH!" Yuu screamed, Tagiru laughed. "Well, you scream like a girl if you're scared!"

"Well, at least _I _look somewhat similar. You...just look closely into the mirrors, everyone..." Yuu said irritably. Everyone looked into their mirrors closely.

**Taiki-**

My hair...Long brown hair...Why...? I don't understand how some girls keep their hair _this long?_! At least I still have my goggles...

What-! I'm wearing... **makeup?!** This is bad.

"Taiki..." Shoutmon says.

I look at him, shaking my head. It's going to take awhile to get used to this body...

My overall appearance is somewhat similar from my old clothes. The white and red t-shirt and khakis, but there's a black thermal underneath the t-shirt. I guess this is ok...tomboy style.

I can do this. I. Can. Do. This.

Oh shit...Fuck my life. I didn't deserve this! This sucks...

**Yuu-**

I like my hair. It ruffles nicely in the wind.

But that's the only thing I like bout my new appearance.

This goddamn look is so..so _girly!_

First off, it's bad enough my hair is plastered down with a orange and teal headband. Now my yellow shirt had been lengthened about 3 inches, I'm wearing blaack ripped skinny jeans and a grey pleated skirt over that. There's ribbon on my left hand and a black fishnet fingerless glove on my right.

"Dame dame..." I say.

"Ohhh no! Amano Yuu has turned into Damemon!" I totally hear sarcasm in Tagiru's voice.

"Just... shut up Tagiru. Please."

Don't get me wrong. Tagiru's a very nice friend. Demo sa...he gets on my nerves _just _a little. I pity him though.

As much as mine is girly, his has a strange twist to his modern clothes...

**Tagiru-**

This isn't happening. No _way _this is happening! Being a boy is _so nice!_ But now I have to live as a _girl? _ In the **DigiQuartz **no less?!

This is fucked up. So fucked up.

I swear, if I see that Onnamon again, she's going to go **down!**

"Ah, Tagiru...? I think you should calm down a little..."

Ah, thanks Gumdramon...

Now, you who is reading this very fucked up story, must want to know what I, Akashi Tagiru looks like.

Well, it's quite simple. Imagine me in my regular clothes, add blue knee-high socks with moons and stars on them, and my hair in a banana comb. Yes, that's me.

Wait a minute...

"What the- Why do I have _these _things _Ryouma _has?!" I point to my hair, that has two pieces of red hair pointing out.

"There is nothing wrong with these. Be glad that they suit somebody like you." Oh Ryouma you jackass...

Anyways...I don't know how long my hair is, so I shakily pull the comb out of my hair.

And I wished I didn't.

The hair just fell down to the floor. It's freaking long! This brushes my lower back! Even Taiki-san's is shorter than mine!

"Wow Tagiru...hope your hair isn't a bitch when you brush it..." Yuu says apologetically. I envy the bastard! His is short! Meaning it will be easy to take care of! Damn...

I run my fingers through my hair...and surprisingly soft. Things are going to take time...I need to get used to this...shit. I hate this new look...

**Ryouma-**

There's nothing much different. We're just females, that's all. Their anatomy is different than ours, but it's not all that bad.

My hair is perfect. Lovely, if anything can describe it. There's nothing I can say. I think it may be a nice esson learned in life. It will take time, but we have all the time in the world, if you ask me.

I don't see anything wrong with this, really. These people...

**Ren-**

I don't see anything. I feel the difference, but I dont want to see it.

I don't want o hear the others complain. Thank God I still have my iPod.

Just listen to Vocaloid. Calm down the senses, don't worry. Everything is fine, as long as I can listen to music.

**Third-**

As the boys looked at their new appearances in shock, Airu took proof pictures.

"Ohhohoho! They look soo...AHH KAWAII!"

"Ne...do you guys think we'll look like this in the Real World?" Yuu looked at the other Hunter Boys.

"Let's find out! I really don't want to look like this anymore!" Tagiru grabbed his crimson Xros Loader and yelled, "Time Shift!"

The familiar white light surrounded the Hunters, and they all came back to the Real World, in front of their Junior High School. In hopes of being back to their boy selves, they looked down, and almost everybody's face fell with despair.

"Yabei! We're not different at all!" Tagiru yelled, grabbing his now long hair in frustration.

"So, does that mean...?" Yuu looked at all the genderbent boys, with not wanting to believe it himself.

"Yes, we are now living as girls, in our boyish habits..." Taiki finished the statement, and everybody stared in shock and terror.

**Chapter One End! Thank you to all who read this! If there is a certain Xros Wars Hunter-tachi episode you guys may want as a chapter, please let me know in a review or in a PM. As a warning, I don't own any Vocaloid songs that may appear on here, or any other song by that matter...Please RandR and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Matsuri Kazehana**


	2. Wonderful Surprises?

**Hey guys Matsuri Kazehana back with another chapter of what I nicknamed Girl Hunters! Thank you to all that read the first chapter, and a special thanks to those who reviewed: MewLuna1, Yuugirurules12, and BrokenAngel1000. As mentioned, I will take on requests for a chapter to be done that's based off a Digimon Xros Wars Hunters episode. They will start becoming a part of the story in chapter three. But here's chapter two!**

**WARNING! There are genderbent people in this fic. If you dislike a certain character that's been genderbent, please don't read. If you like the thought of having people like Taiki or Tagiru being girls, please continue!**

**I apologize for any misspellings I may have missed.**

**DISCLAIMER! **_**Digimon Xros Wars: The Hunter Boys That Leapt Through Time **_**is owned by Toei Animation. I own this plot, and the appearance of the genderbent characters, for I am the one who drew them like this.**

**I also don't own Vocaloid. As much as I would like to, that is impossible.**

**Now please, enjoy the second chapter!**

**Chapter Two: Wonderful Surprises and a Lesson on Feminimity**

_My name is Akashi Tagiru. Our adventures take place in the DigiQuartz. It is a place not too far from the Human World, where monsters named Digimon reside. With my friends in Xros Heart, Kudou Taiki-san and Amano Yuu, we Hunt these Digimon._

_But...during our last Hunt, a Digimon named Onnamon attacked us...and turned all the boys in site into girls._

"This is bad! what do we do?!" Tagiru yelled at the top of his lungs, grabbing his now long hair in frustration.

"We just live like this. I mean, isn't tommorow the beginning of our 'Appreciate Women Unit' our principal's's appointed as a real unit?" Yuu asked, absentmindedly holding his hands around his biceps, looking weak and vulnerable. This pose at the time seemed nice to do. Right now he was feeling a tiny bit cold, even though there was still light in the sky. '_I guess my female side hates the cold...'_

"Yeah, I think you're right Yuu. How did you remember that anyway?" Taiki asked, scratching the back of his head and wincing in pain. His now long fingernail got stuck in a tangled lock of hair.

"How could I _not?! _I mean, as soon as Ne-san heard about this unit, she sent a whole closet full of clothes for me to wear during the unit..." Yuu replied, his body shaking from the sad memory of what he has in store for him at home.

At the Shinonome East Junior High, their principal decided that the school needed to be taught how to treat women. So, that's what led to the 'Appreciate Women's Unit.' For one month, boys have to dress up like girls, and during homeroom, they will be taught etiquitte for a gentleman, women's history and their hardships for rights, and other things. Their principal said the boys have to dress like girls, unless they want 'enough detention to last the rest of the semester.'

"Well, that gives us one month to Hunt Onnamon..." Ryouma said, flicking his neko-ge that was connected to his bangs.

"Well, you guys are lucky! You don't have parents that are going to bug you about this, not to mention the embarrassment at school..." Tagiru said, squeezing the banana comb open and shut.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. The more we complain about it, the more akwaard it's going to be." Ren said.

"Did you seriously say that Ren?! Y-You're accepting this?!" Tagiru's mouth dropped.

"I'm not _accepting _it, I'm just _dealing _with this situation in the best way possible." Ren replied bitterly.

"Well, no matter, _boys._ Let's just get home. The sun's already setting." Airu pointed out.

"Yosh, if there are any problems, we'll talk about it in the chat room." Taiki said.

"Got it..." The others responded as they slowly made their way back home.

**Tagiru-**

"I'm ho-" I start to say, when my mom literally tackles me to the floor.

"Waah! Is this my _Tagiru?! _Whatever your friends did, you totally look like a girl!" My mom says, staring at me with a look. I swear she has stars glittering in in her eyes!

"Ah... really?" That's all I can say.

"Yeah~! Oh, that's right... You have to be a 'girl' 24/7 the whole month, yeah?"

I guess my principal's saved my ass this time. Even if it's not true, it's not like she really checks the Parent letters that come home. "Y-yeah..!"

She nods. "I see. Well, Dinner will be ready soon. I'll call you down once it's ready."

"Okay." I run up the stairs to my room. Upon entry, it looked normal, but then... I saw those...

**Taiki-**

"I'm home!" I say.

"Oh, welcome home Taiki! How did the- oh..." she looks at my new appearance.

"Yeah... the Hunt kinda went bad..." I say.

"Oi Taiki! Lemme out of here!" Shoutmon says.

"Oh, welcome home Shoutmon." My mom says.

I take my Xros Loader out of my pocket. "Reload, Shoutmon!" Shoutmon comes out and stares at me.

"Well... things aren't _that _bad, right?"

"Not really... now we don't have to wory about the 'Appreciate Women Unit." I say.

My mom nods. This isn't really surprising. After what happened with Bagramon, she accepted Shoutmon and the others' existence.

"How about Tagiru-kun and the others?" My mom asked.

"Just as bad as me. From what the Digimon said, I think she's trying to teach us a lesson on how to treat females properly or something like that..."

"Well, I just started making my special ramen. I'll call you when it's ready. In the meantime... you should get accustomd to what Mama uses every day... It might be...strange, let's just say." My mom says. This gender thing is bad enough already! I can't move..._normally._ How women can move without these _things_ bothering them will never cease to amaze me.

I go into my room and look around. It's terrible. It _looks _normal, but in fact... there are many things that are off.

My computer makes a sound. It's from the Hunters chatroom we all set up.

_DameDame1249: Hey guys... is there something in your rooms that seem...off? Well, worse than usual?_

I guess I'm not the only one noticing this strange change.

My fingers slide over the keyboard and I type. For some reason, my fingernails are too long, and it hurts to even do _this! _I think I have to ask mom where her nail scissors are...

_BurningFriendship99: Yeah Yuu I think something changed while we were in the DigiQuartz..._

_Superstar111 as entered the chatroom._

_Superstar111: Taiki-san Yuu! My room has been invaded by that Onnamon!_

Geez Tagiru... that's overexagerrating it just a little...

_DameDame1249: Tagiru... send us a picture of the new things that appeared in your room. I wanna check something..._

Soon after, my cell phone recieves a picture message from Tagiru.

Hair brushes of all kinds, hair ties, banana clips, hair pins, silk ribbon headbands, eyeliners, volumizing mascara, waterproof mascara, eyeshadow quad, blush, lipbalms and bottles of nail polish were on the desk. Next to that on his bed was a short jacket and tank top with skinny jeans and a belt. I look to my area of change. It's basically the same as Tagiru's, but my choice of clothes turned into a hoodie shorts and leggings trio. It's somewhat decent... despite the fact I've turned into a girl with Tagiru and the others.

I go back to the chat room. Ryouma, Ren, and Airu have joined in as well.

_Mistercoolguy: It seems like when Onnamon changed us, our wardrobe has changed as well..._

_Musicismylife2452: So... we just accept this as it is right? If we go against this curse, who knows what will happen..._

_Kawaiilover949: You guys are so cute though! You guys shouls be glad to be cute!_

_DameDame1249: I was right then... anyways can you meet at my place tomorrow after school? I know you guys may not want to do this... but if anything, if we are learning how a girl does her routine every day, and understand what they do, the curse could be lifted a little...?_

That does sound like a good idea... Yuu did live with Nene, so maybe he has some pointers on how to get comfortable in this body...

_BurningFriendship99: I'm in Yuu._

_Superstar111: If Taiki-san is agreeing then I'll come too. This just sucks though..._

_Musicismylife2452: We can't complain about it though... might as well live like a girl if we are girls techically..._

_Mistercoolguy: I'll come over than too... my parents are being freaks since this happened... it's suffocating being glomped by your mother every time you see her..._

_Kawaiiliover949: I can't miss the chance to see cute people! I'm coming!_

_DameDame1249: Allright then. See you all tomorrow then._

_DameDame1249 has left the chat room._

_Superstar111: I gotta go too. My mom's calling me down for dinner._

_Superstar111 had left the chat room._

"Taiki! Dinner's ready!" Shoutmon yelled, practically smashing my door down.

"Ok ok! Just don't destroy my door please?" I needed that though. Shoutmon's always there to make me laught when I need to the most.

_BurningFriendship99: I have to go too. See you tomorrow._

I leave the chat room and go towards the dining room to eat some ramen. Things aren't _that _bad, but this just needs time...I hope.

**Third POV**

The next morning, the whole East Shinonome Junior High was full of students. Female students to be exact. Every single boy was gone. They were now girls as of this day. Their pricipal was very pleased about that.

When Taiki Tagiru and Yuu walked into the campus gates, all eyes were on them. They looked like the real thing. Their feminimity was 'legit man.' So, as the school day wore on, every student made their way to talk, stare, or stalk the boys, who were actuallly girls.

When the school day finished, Yuu ran right out of the classroom, heading for his home. As promised, everybody came to his luxurious apartment/home. But when all of them opened the door, they were surprised at what they saw.

"Welcome guys! Come on in!"

Amano Yuu was out of his/her(?) regular school clothes and wearing a loose fitting crop top with a tank top underneath, a short pleated skirt with a belt hanging across it in a diagonal fashion, hugging the waist, and pure white over the knee-highs. The short blonde hair darkened by a few shades was still in it's two-toned headband, with chopsticks messily holding the short hair up. The red ribbon on the slender wrist started swaying with grace, practcally levitating on the air.

Taiki and the others, especially Tagiru, stared, their mouths practicaly dropping to the floor.

"Kawaii! Yuu's soo kawaii!" Airu squealed, as she turned around and pushed all the frozen boys into the home.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. I'll finish preparing our snacks." The blonde walked back to the kitchen, the sounds of items being cut echoing in the silence. When a song was played ever so quietly.

_Shota Shota Fire Endless Night!_

Ren snapped out of his state of 'vegitation' and looked over to Yuu.

"You like Vocaloid too Yuu?!"

"Yes, I am quite a fan. Ne-san wanted to be a singer after she heard the Vocaloids. I just found this CD nd decided to play it."

"Isn't this Len's rendition of Megu Megu Fire Endless Night? I've only heard of the original..."

"Yes, it is. Len's rendition to me seems... like something I can relate to."

Yuu walked out of the Kitchen area, plates of fruit and soda on a tray.

"Here. I didn't know if you guys were hungry or not, so I prepared these..." the blonde said as he/she placed the refreshments on the coffee table by the spacious couch and sat on the white funiture him/herself.

As Yuu sat down he/she didn't realize that part of the crop top slid off his/her shoulder, exposing the fair skinned shoulder. All eyes were on him/her once again, with looks of shock, and lust. Every single transformed boy took a shaky breath, as they tried to keep their 'emotions in check.' Damemon jumped out of nowhere, pulling to cloth up again, covering that particular body part.

"Dame dame! The looks on their faces is dame dame!" Damemon exclaimed, giving accusing glares to the guilty boys.

"Did you guys forget what we're here for? Kawaii Yuu here is going to give you boys a bunch of pointers to live somewhat comfortably as a person like me!" Airu said, as she ate a sliced strawberry.

"T-t-that's right... sorry Yuu..." All the boys looked guilty.

"...Anyways... let me show you what exactly Ne-san gave me. 'It's essential for girls to have these' she said..." the blonde got up and every single person followed Yuu up the transparent staircase to the second floor, bringing the chilled sodas with them. Airu on the other hand, brought the fruits. _'Eaah! For some reason these fruits are soo good! It's probably because Kawaii Yuu cut them...Hehe!' _She thought with a smile on her face.

He opened the door to what was assumed to be his bedroom and walked inside. Turning a corner, he grabbed the handle and opened the door, walking inside.

"Wha... a walk-in closet? Sweet!" Tagiru started to say, when he froze on his tracks, his mouth comically dropping to the floor. The soda almost fell to the ground as well.

In this walk in closet were clothes of all types. From jeans and T-shirts and skirts and dresses, this closet had everything. In a small corner were the yellow and white clothes Yuu always wore, but this spacious walk-in closet was full to the brim with female clothes.

"This is just the clothes... here's everything else..." Yuu said as he turned around out of the closet into the bathroom. On the long counter made of marble were hair curlers, hair brushes, combs, hair ties, headbands, ribbons, hair clips, bobbi pins, banana combs, and fashionable hair chopsticks.

A drawer opened up. Inside were cosmetics of all kinds. There were simple things like volmumizing mascara and waterproof mascara for a simple look, but there was also automatic eye pencils, liquid eyeliners, eyeshadows, blush, and the proper brushes for those items.

Everyone on site stared in shock.

"Ne-san told me...I need to use everything she sent to me at least once. There's only one me, but there are five of us that need to wear these for this month's unit. In my bedroom, there's her note hanging on the bulletin board if you don't believe me ... So...should I teach you guys to look like and be comfortable as girls?" Yuu looked to the transformed boys who obviously were uncomfortable in their sitation. Only small nods were his replies back.

"...I take this as a yes then..." They followed the blonde out of the grand bathroom back into his bedroom.

"Ok, tell me the truth. How many of you either broke a nail or had pain doing a simple object like typing last night?" Yuu asked.

All boys on site raised their hands.

"Seriously guys! This is a cute length for a nail! I mean, you can totally scratch a pervert and run away!" Airu said, showing her long fingernails to the boys.

"Airu...that would just anger them... I think the best thing to do is to hit him where it hurts the most, then run away. And besides...they have been around their mothers, but I've always been around an older sister. I could tell when she was becoming more conscious of her fashion and her health and beauty...So they don't know how to deal with broken nails or weak nails...not to mention being comfortable in this new appearance..." Yuu said. _'Not that I'm that comfortable in this body...It's just that I can get around decently...' _he thought.

The boys shivered at the previous statement. "Yuu! Don't say it bluntly like that!" Tagiru yelled, when his nail snagged on his cotton blue shirt and ripped.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt!" He screamed, when Yuu and Airu inspected the ripped nail.

"It's close to the nail bed...we need to file it down first. Do you have some sort of hardening nail formula or something?" Airu turned to the blonde. "Yeah' I think I do..." Yuu came back with a nail filer and a bottle.

The other boys stared at the scene as they saw Yuu and Airu hovering around Tagiru, filing his ripped nail and putting on this mysterious formula on it. "Is this what Mom has to do? This takes time!" Tagiru said, and his pain subsided, and he was free of the ultra long nail.

"There is the saying, beauty has a price Tagiru. Now, we have to do that." Yuu said, as he walked over to Taiki, nail scissors at the ready. The snip snip of the scissors continued as each boy had their nails trimmed slightly, or majorly. The chemicals in the nail formula then wafted into the room, as Airu skillfully applied it on their nails. "It's not uncommon if your nails break easily. It just means your nails are weak period. That's why there are certain formulas that are for weak nails, so then they'll be strong."

"And that was your first lesson. You can't just leave your nails be now like you did back then. Females seem to grow their nails faster than we used to, and they deal with nails twice as long as ours. So take care of them." Yuu said.

"You can even make your nails cute!" Airu sad, as she opened up more bottles of nail polish.

"Thank god it's friday..."Taiki said as he pulled out his phone. "Hello? Yo Mom I think Yuu's going to teach us how to be more comfortable in our bodies..."

"Ah really? Is it because he was around his older sister all the time?"

"Yeah...out of all of us, he's the most comfortable doing everyday functions."

" OK then I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Bye."

He but his call and adjusted his goggles.

"Taiki-san...your mom knows about this?! How lucky,!" Tagiru yelled.

"Of course she does! After all, after seeing a monster Digimon like Bagramon practically destroy the whole world in a matter of minutes, who wouldn't believe in the existence of Digimon?" Yuu reasoned.

"So...what about your clothing advice...?" Ryouma asked, flicking his nekoge.

"Just...look in the closet for things you may like. Feel free to use them while we're in this state. There's too many clothes in that closet for me to wear in a month. If you ask me, I'm set for at least a _year_..." Yuu fidgeted, the red ribbon on his hand seeming to fly like there was wind.

The boys walked into the closet once more, looking closely for any piece of clothing that caught their eye.

Taiki took T-shirts and capris, a dress with a short leather jacket, and a school uniform with a sweater vest, tie, and a red plaid skirt.

Tagiru took shorts, jeans, short jackets and tank top combos, and a school uniform set with the blazer, a tie, and a blue plaid skirt.(*)

Ryouma took the buisiness uniforms, a few long coats, long capris, jeans, and a skirt, with a thick tank top, a long sleeved shirt with a massive cut on the collar line, and a scarf.

Ren opted for the short sleeved jackets, skirt wraps that were worn over jeans, leggings, shorts, and a sailor uniform.

"Thanks for the clothes Yuu. I think..." Tagiru said as he thought he was being watched for some reason.

"No thank you all. Ne-san told me that if anything wasn't used afer the unit was over...she'd do something bad...Don't ask me why though."

"Yuu Yuu! What about making their faces cuute?!" Airu shoved the boys out of the closet and into the bathroom.

"A-Airu! Wait!" Yuu ran out of the closet, following his friends to his bathroom.

Behind the clothes, sat Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon, and Opposumon.

"Wooow... Who knew being around Nene would help so much in a situation like this?" Shoutmon said.

"Still, this situation is dame dame!" Damemon said.

"Ou-sama... is there something we can do?" Gumdramon asked, worried about his friend.

"There's nothing we can do Gumdramon. The only thing we can do is be with our partners, and if we meet Onnamon again by chance, we Hunt her, and revert them back to boys." Psychemon said.

"If they stay like that though, I really don't mind! The amount of cuteness is enough to make even me squeal!" Opposumon said, swinging on her balloons.

"Never mind that. Shall we follow them?" Dracmon asked evilly.

"We should. The wonders of the Human world never cease to amaze me..." Shoutmon agreed, and with that, the Digimon stealthily leapt out of the closet into the bathroom area, to watch the wonders of female beauty.

**End of Chapter Two**

**(*)- Taiki's dress and the schol uniforms will be presented later on in the story. It's a secret, so wait a little(or a lot)...**

**The song in this chapter is Shota Shota Fire Endless Night by Len Kagamine. The original is Megu Megu Fire endless Night by Megpoid/Gumi. I do not own these songs.**

**The next chhapter will be the beginning of the requested episodes. If there is a Xros Wars Hunter-tachi episode you would like to be done in this story, let me know in a review. Also, let me know if you would like implications of a certain couple or whatnot.**

**Story if this chapter seemed...weird. I felt like of needed to be done. But please review what you didn't like or what you liked. Hopefully I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**Until next chapter, Matsuri Kazehana Time Shifting outta here!**


	3. Theme Park of Dreams, DigimonLand!

**Hey guys Matsuri Kazehana back with another chapter of Girl Hunters! Thank you to all that are reading it! Starting this chapter, the story will have some resemblence of the Digimon Xros Wars Hunters story. So, if there is a certain episode you want done, let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER! **_**Digimon Xros Wars: The Hunter Boys Who Leapt Through Time **_**is owned by Toei Animation. I only own the plot, and what the characters look like as girls.**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes.**

**WARNING! This chapter will have some implications of Tagiru/Yuu.**

**FOR! Yuugirurules12, I hope you like it!**

**Now please, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Three: The Theme Park of Dreams, DigimonLand (The Girl Hunters Version)**

_My name is Akashi Tagiru. Our adventures take place in the DigiQuartz. It is a place not too far from the Real World, and creatures called Digimon reside here. With my friends in Xros Heart Kudou Taiki-san and Amano Yuu, we Hunt these Digimon. Just recently, a Digimon named Onnamon placed a curse on all of the boys in the DigiQuartz, so now we are girls. But like it or not, we have to continue out adventures as girls. But now! Join us in our Digimon Hunt!_

The next morning, all of the genderbent boys were fast asleep, except Yuu and Taiki.

"Did you sleep well Taiki-san?" Yuu asked as he(A/N-I've given up writing he/she. They're really boys, so I'm just gonna say he) placed a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of his senior.

"Not really. Ne Yuu... what is that thing though?" The senior goggle boy asked as he pointed to the red ribbon that was practically glued to the blonde's arm.

"This? I really don't know. There's a manual for it in my room... I think I'm going to have to read it..." he answered as sat down and started eating himself.

"This smell... BREAKFAST!" Somebody yelled.

"Good Morning Tagiru. Breakfast is on the counter if you want to eat-" Yuu started, when the junior goggle boy ran to the kitchen, grabbed his breakfast, ate it in 5 minutes flat, and left the apartment.

"I'm gonna see if I can Hunt anymore Digimon! Later!"

"Wait Tagiru!" Yuu ran over to the energetic goggle boy and gave him a hairtie. "At least use this. It won't be bothersome then... your hair."

"Ooooh Thanks Yuu! I'm off!" And thus, the goggle boy was gone.

"Now where's that manual..." Yuu turned around and went up to his room, in search for a manual about his mysterious fashion ribbon.

**-Digimon Xros Wars Huntaa-tachi-**

Later that morning, Ryouma, Ren, and Airu woke up and ate their breakfast. They thanked Yuu for his hospitality and his lesson in feminimity, and the trio left, leaving just Taiki and Yuu in the vast apartment.

"Na... I guess I'll watch the news then..." Taiki sat down on the comfortable sofa and turned on the TV."

What he saw though... _'Is this a Digimon thing...?'_

**In the East Shinonome Shopping Mall...**

"Ahh I'm bored..."

"Yah I know..."

The two girls continued walking until somebody asked them something.

"Are you guys bored Pako?"

"Did you ask that?"

"No..."

The turned to the TV, and see a boxed-shaped creature.

"Ano.. Hi Pako! Do you guys want to go to DigimonLand with me?"

The girls were scared. "AAAH THE BOX IS TALKING! MONSTER MONSTER!" And with that, the girls ran away from the site.

"Geez Pakomon, can't you do it right?! I taught you how to do it, yet you're still doing it wrong!" A pink box creature popped up from the TV, next to Pakomon.

"Oh hi Pakomon-chan. I'm trying, but these humans are scared of me, so they don't take the pass." Pakomon said, looking crestfallen.

"This is the way to do it Pakomon. Watch and learn." Pakomon-chan disappeared from the TV and reappeared in front of a boy's Nintendo 3DS. "Hi~! I'm going to take you to a place that's much more fun than playing this thing! Here!" She placed a pass in front of the the boy's forehead and pressed a green button. "Enjoy DigimonLand!"

And the boy fell into a portal, disappearing from the Real World.

**With Taiki and Yuu in a residential area...**

"You think that it's a Digimon doing all this?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah. According to the news, about 50 children have disappeared, and some of them have said 'I'm going to DigimonLand!'"

"Let's check the DigiQuartz then!"

"Right!"

They pulled out their Xros Loaders. "Time Shift!"

**With Tagiru, leaving the DigiQuartz...**

"Dammit! I got up early, and STILL I didn't find any Digimon!" The goggle boy yelled.

He started walking out of the alleyway he was in, to see 2 girls running for their lives. They stopped by him, panting hard.

"That creature was scary!"

"I know! DigimonLand my ass! I wouldn't want to go there even if I wanted to! Being asked by some creature... no way in hell!"

Tagiru heard the words 'DigimonLand.'

"Ano... excuse me... but did you just say 'DigimonLand?'" Tagiru asked the girls, making sure he sounded somewhat like a girl. He looked like one, mind as well act like one since they weren't from his school.

**In DigimonLand...**

"Everyone, it's time for your status report!" Chief Pakomon yelled. All throughout the LEGO structure, Pakomon hurried to the top of their Headquarters to give their report.

"Pakomon, it's time to report to Jokermon-sama." Chief Pakomon said.

"I got 8."

"I got 6."

"I got 6 as well."

"Well I got 18." Pakomon-chan said, her pink box features full of pride.

"Whoa that's great Pakomon-chan!" Everyone said.

"Well Pakomon, how many children did you recruit?" Jokermon-sama asked.

"Well..." Pakomon squirmed in embarassment. "Zero..."

"It's okay Pakomon. You're still getting used to this. In time, you'll be able to recruit children. Now everyone, what is our motto?" Jokermon said.

_"We will invite as many children as we can, and make their dreams come true!" _The Pakomon chanted.

"Very good. Pakomon, do you have a dream?" Jokermon-sama asked the brown Pakomon.

"I do Jokermon-sama! My dream is to become the tour guide on the cruise ship, so I can make children happy!" Pakomon said.

"That's good. Now, work hard so you can achieve that dream." Jokermon-sama said.

"Yes, Jokermon-sama!"

**Back in the Real World...**

"Ahh, I said that, but will people actually come?" Pakomon said to himself, slumping back into the TV a little bit.

"Hey!" Somebody yelled.

"Huh?" Pakomon looked up, to see a girl with red streaked bangs and goggles, her hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Do you know how to go to DigimonLand?" She asked.

"Actually, I work for DigimonLand." Pakomon replied.

"Sweet! Take me there!" She said energetically.

"Nice! There should be Digimon for us to Hunt in there!" An object in the girl's hand bounced around.

"Ah..." Pakomon started.

"Oh sorry! I'm Tagiru, and this..." she lifted the object, so it faced Pakomon. "...Is my partner, Gumdramon!"

"Wait! You're my first customer! I'm so happy Pako!" Pakomon said in realization, his box features beaming in happiness.

"Here! Take this card! It lets you enter and exit DigimonLand as you wish! Press the green button to enter." Pakomon gives that card to Tagiru.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Tagiru presses the button, and she entered DigimonLand.

**-Digimon Xros Wars: Huntaa-tachi!-**

When Tagiru entered the theme park, he was amazed. The scenery was quite comforting, and many children were enjoying themselves.

"Welcome to DigimonLand! Here, take these sweet potatoes!" A sweet potato looking Digimon gave a sweet potato to Tagiru and the reloaded Gumdramon.

"Wah thanks!" They ate the sweet potato, and then they saw the ramen cart.

"Ramen!" They jumped to the ramen cart, and then they saw the frozen treats cart.

"Waah! Chocolate covered banana please!"

They finished the frozen treat, and then saw unlimited popcorn.

"Popcorn!" They dug in.

"Ano... how long are you guys going to eat...?" Pakomon asked.

"Until we're full!" The duo replied.

"That seems like never, the way they're eating now..." Pakomon's sweat dropped.

"Wah I'm stuffed!"

"Glad to hear it." Pakomon started walking, when he saw Jokermon-sama, passing balloons to the children surrounding him.

"Who's that?" Tagiru asked.

"That's Jokermon-sama, the owner of DigimonLand. He saved me when I needed help, and he gave me a job here in DigimonLand." Pakomon said.

"Ah, so he's a nice guy huh?" Tagiru said, when Jokermon-sama came to them.

"Jokermon-sama, this child is my first guest Pako!" Pakomon said.

"Nice work Pakomon. Keep up the good work. Dear sir, while I hope you enjoy your stay, please make sure to ride out special high speed aerial coaster. Now, excuse me." He bowed, and walked to the DigimonLand Headquarters.

"Ok Pako! Let's start with the Pillowmon Coaster!"

**On the Pillowmon Coaster...**

"Wow this is boring. I just wanna fall asleep now." Tagiru yawned.

"I know.." Gumdramon agreed, as his big eyes started drooping.

All of a sudden, their Pillowmon got pissed, and the next thing they knew, they were going all over the theme park at an uncontrollable speed.

"Waah that was actually fun!" The junior goggle boy said as they got down.

They walked towards the center of the theme park, when he saw Mami, Midori, and Haruka.

"Hey guys!"

The girls turned around. "Hey Tagiru!"

"So you're in DigimonLand too huh?" Mami asked.

"Yeah."

"You must be uncomfortable though... I mean our Principal is making you be your opposite gender for a whole month..." Midori said.

"Ah it's ok!" Tagiru threw his hands behind his head and laughed. _'It's actually good for me. It gives me a month to find and Hunt Onnamon!'_

"Pako?! You're actually a guy?!" Pakomon stared at the person that was his first customer. Slender legs put in over the knee-high socks. A skirt that fitted well with her body. A short jacket, with a shirt underneath. Long, smooth looking hair that was tied into a ponytail. Big innocent eyes highlighted with black eyeliner and mascara. There was NO way this was a guy!

"Yeah... I'm a guy. I have to look like this though, because my school principal has made us work on respecting ladies and becoming gentleman-like and all that shit." Tagiru blushed in embarrassment.

"O-ok then!" Pakomon didn't want to learn anymore. It's sad enough that this boy has to be somebody he's not.

"Ok! Let's go to the special attraction!" Mami pointed to the green centipede-looking attraction.

"Nope! I'm not going!" Midori put an X in front of her.

"Why? It looks fun!" Haruka said.

"Nu-uh! No way!" Midori shook her head once again.

"Suit yourself then. We'll tell you how it is when we're done then." Miami and Haruka walked towards the special attraction, when a mouth looking elevator came down and opened. When they entered, it closed, and has an eerie smile.

"Let's go to the Haunted House Gumdramon!"

"OK!"

The explored the house, when at the bottom of the steps, a Numemon came out. "Hahaha! That wasn't even funny!"

When they finished, they went with Pakomon to the cruise ship that explored the whole theme park.

"This sure is nice Tagiru. Ne... do we have to Hunt them...?" Gumdramon asked.

Flowing brown hair whipped gracefully onto its owner's back. "I don't see the point in doing so Gumdramon. They're all nice people, so they won't do anything bad."

"This is my favorite ride Pako. It's my dream to become the tour guide on this ship, so I can make many children happy. That's why I have to bring lots of children here!" Pakomon said happily.

"You know what Pakomon, I'll help you!" Tagiru smiled.

"Really?! Thank you Pako!"

They went towards the fountain by the entrance after the cruise ship was over, when Midori called out. "Tagiru!"

"Midori what's wrong? Weren't you with Mami and Haruka?" Tagiru asked.

"That's the problem! Mami and Haruka haven't come back from the special attraction! I've been waiting for them where you met up with us, but I haven't seen them since then!" Midori said with worry.

"Tagiru, you go and find your friends. I'll look for Mami and Haruka with her Pako!" Pakomon said.

"Ok! Let's go Gumdramon!" Tagiru pressed the red button, and he went back to the Real World.

**-Digimon Xros Wars: Huntaa-tachi!-**

"Tagiru!" Taiki yelled.

"Yo Taiki-san! Yuu!" Tagiru ran up to his friends.

"Tagiru... I...I" Yuu eyes glazed over.

"Woah! Are you crying?" Tagiru was worried like crazy now. Did their gender change somehow make Yuu sensitive?

"No you idiot! You're really stupid you know? We were looking all over for you! We thought we were in DigimonLand or something!" Yuu yelled.

"So... were those real? Your tears..." Tagiru asked.

"Yes yes they were! I'm a good actor, unless you didn't know!" Yuu admitted, quite angrily.

"Entertainment is in your blood. The Amano family must have done something worthy to have such a good set of offspring that does well in Entertainment..." Tagiru trailed off.

"Anyways, we looked all over the DigiQuartz for this DigimonLand, but we didn't find it." Taiki said, adjusting his goggles.

"You need a pass to get in and out." Tagiru took out his pass from his skirt pocket.

"Let's go then!"

**In DigimonLand...**

"I'm so sorry Sephirothmon-sama!" Jokermon-sama bowed.

"Ano... Jokermon-sama?" Pakomon started.

"Say you're sorry Pakomon! Sephirothmon-sama has said that a Digimon Hunter was your guest!"

"What...? Sephirothmon-sama...? Wait! Isn't that the special attraction?!" Pakomon said shockingly.

"Yes, Sephirothmon-sama is the special attraction. But he's the real owner of DigimonLand." Jokermon-sama said.

"I assume that Hunter boy is coming back, yes? Then I must need more power. This is a great opportunity to expand DigimonLand!" Sephirothmon-sama laughed, and he sucked all of the children in the park up. He grew larger in a matter of seconds.

"Come, you Hunters! Hahaha!"

**Enter Tagiru, Taiki, and Yuu...**

"So you've come, Hunters..." Sephirothmon-sama said.

"This is fun! Hahahaha!" Kids inside the 'special attraction' were laughing, tears streaming from their eyes because it was so funny.

"I won't let you harm Spehirothmon-sama! Pakomon attack!" Jokermon-sama told to all of the Pakomon, as he took out a scythe.

"Pakomon! Is this what you were thinking of when you told me you wanted to make children's dreams come true, so then they could have fun and be happy?!" Tagiru yelled.

"Tagiru... I didn't know this was supposed to be this way... I'm sorry..." The brown Pakomon replied, looking down to the floor.

"Lunatic Slash!" Jokermon-sama unleashed his power, aiming it towards the 3 Hunters and their Digimon Partners.

"Gumdramon! Chou-shinka!"

"Chou-shinka! Arresterdramon!"

"It's not right to make parents worried sick about their children! Shoutmon! Chou-shinka!"

"Shoutmon Chou-shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

"Damemon Chou-shinka!"

"Chou-shinka! Tsuwamon!"

The evolved Digimon countered the attack, and flew up to where Sephirothmon-sama was.

"Don't get into our fun you meanies!" Children said, as they continued to laugh.

"I see that our guests here are unwanted. I will exterminate them right away then." Sepirothmon-sama opened his mouth, about to eat the Digimon right in front of him, Arresterdramon.

"Not a chance are you gonna eat me! Spin Caliber!"

The tail hit Sepirothmon-sama, but it didn't seem to have an effect on the centipede like Digimon.

"Hohoho your weak attacks will never have an effect on me! Spin Caliber x3!"

A slicing wind came towards Arresterdramon, and sent him flying.

"Try this then! Hard Rock Damashii!" OmegaShoutmon threw two fireballs toward the enemy.

"Hohoho! That tickles! Hard Rock Damashii x3!"

Fireballs returned and attacked its enemy.

"I will be your opponent then. Mantis Dance!"

Like the other times, it felt like nothing to Sephirothmon-sama.

"Mantis Dance x3!" A tornado flew towards Tsuwamon.

"I guess it's my turn then. Hohoho!" All of the children continued their uncontrollable laughter, and Sephirothmon-sama attacked the Hunters, who dodged their attack with ease.

"You're not getting away Hunters! Lunatic Slash!" Jokermon aimed the attack to the blonde female.

"Yuu watch out!" Tagiru lunged for Yuu, saving him from the digital attack.

And as this happened, the ribbon on Yuu's arm came to life, and attached itself to Tagiru's own arm.

"Uhh Yuu? What it your ribbon-thingy doing?" Tagiru asked.

The blonde flushed a dark pink. _'Oh god this can't be happening! Oh no__,__ it's not changing colors! There is no way in HELL I wanna know Tagiru to the point where we could be romantic partners! I don't even like guys! Is this Ribbon of Curiosity telling the truth though?! Because I don't want to know how it's like for TAGIRU to do THOSE things to me...! Right...?'_

"...uu! Oi Amano Yuu!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Tagiru."

"Naah it's OK. Just tell me what your ribbon is doing, that's all." The junior goggle boy gestured to the red ribbon connecting the two people together.

"Apparently it's called the Ribbon of Curiosity. If it links to another person, you're curious about something about them. There's only two versions of curiosity that this ribbon reacts to. Curiosity of Friendship, or curiosity of Love. If it changes color, then it's curiosity of love. If it stays the same color, it's curiosity of friendship... I guess the ribbon's telling me I wonder how it's like to be friends with you..." Yuu explained.

"What do you mean Yuu? We're already friends!" Tagiru beamed.

After a while, the blonde smiled back. "That's true, I guess."

_'He doesn't need to know that it's actually curiosity of love. The less he knows about my ribbon, the better it is for us. If it's true that I like Tagiru, I'll keep quiet about it. Because right now, just being friends like this... Is perfectly fine with me.'_

"What are you doing Pakomon?! Release me this instant!" Jokermon-sama yelled as he fell to the floor.

"This isn't the happiness I dreamed of! They all should be laughing because it's fun, and that they're free! It's not right that they are trapped in this moving prison, being forced to laugh like this Pako!" Pakomon took out a roll of tape, and started blocking all of the windows that were on Sepirothmon-sama's body. Once they were all covered up, the children started crying.

"It's dark in here! I'm scared!"

"No! This can't be happening!" Sepirothmon-sama stared to shrink.

"Let's go everyone!" OmegaShoutmon started the series of attacks.

"Beat Slash!"

"Smokin' Boogie!"

"Prism Gallet!"

The final attacks digitized the centipede like Digimon, bringing the trapped children down to the floor.

Two Digimon were sent to Tagiru's Xros Loader. Spehirothmon-sama, and Jokermon-sama. "Digimon, Captured!"

One by one, children were sent back to the Real World.

"I'm so sorry! We didn't know that Sephirothmon-sama's intentions were for that!" Chief Pakomon said, as he bowed to the Hunters and their Partners.

"I guess that means that we have to close DigimonLand then, huh?" Pakomon-chan said, as she looked around the barren theme park.

"Why don't you keep it open for a while and give true happiness to the children." Shoutmon said.

"That's right! We'll start afresh, and make our true dreams come true!" Chief Pakomon said.

"Well, since we're here, why don't we hang for a little while?" Taiki said.

"Sweet!" Tagiru was about to race towards the snack stands, when Pakomon asked, "So, are you two guys, or girls?"

"Huh?" Taiki and Yuu stared at the curious Pakomon.

"We're guys. We're in the same school as Tagiru." Taiki said with an embarrassed blush.

"I just don't see it! You totally look like girls!" Pakomon looked to the sky in despair. "Are adults mean like that Pako! Do they make children dress in their opposite gender Pako! If so, I don't want to grow up!"

"Taiki-san, Yuu! I'm starving!" Tagiru was running in place, a whining expression on his face.

"The first thing on your mind is eating, isn't it Tagiru?" Taiki asked as he stared going after the junior goggle boy.

"Of course it is Taiki-san! After all, he is a bottomless pit!" Yuu teased as he ran after the two goggle boys.

"I can hear you Yuu! You're supposed to be my friend, yet you tease me because I eat a lot! How mean!" Tagiru replied back, sounding depressed.

"Act all you want, you know it's true!" Yuu laughed.

"Haa... things will never change, will they?" Taiki asked himself, but then he laughed. "Well, if things stay like this, then I guess it's fine!"

**End Chapter 3!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please, RandR, and I'll see you guys at chapter 4!**

**Once again, if you want a certain chapter to be based off a Digimon Xros Wars Hunter-tachi episode, please let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**Until then, Matsuri Kazehana Time Shifting outta here!**


End file.
